


Cold Coffee

by peachyjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Smut, coffee shop AU, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyjosh/pseuds/peachyjosh
Summary: Tyler likes to go write at a coffee shop that Josh works in. For over a year they've only exchanged glances and a few brief conversations. But the both of them have decided to change that.Gay! Fluff! Heartbreak! Smut! All that good stuff.





	1. Just bros?

“Want another cup?” Josh asked at Tyler furiously scribbled a sentence into his notebook. It took a moment for him to realize that Josh was even there, and when he looked up he smiled sympathetically. “Sorry, I’m just getting really wrapped up in this. I’ll take another please.” Josh nodded, and walked behind the counter. Black coffee, one sugar cube, and no cream. Just how Tyler liked it. 

Tyler started coming to the small cafe around a year ago, and he’s been coming almost every week since. He’s a writer, and that’s his only job. Sometimes he’s broke, and sometimes he’s not. But no matter what he’s always at that cafe. Josh is a server, and he’s worked at the cafe for almost two years now. He loves seeing Tyler every day. They don’t talk much, but they enjoy enjoy each other's presence. 

Today, Tyler is writing faster than usual and has had over four cups of coffee. Josh has been counting. Tyler is sitting out on the patio, hunched over and cross-legged in a small metal chair. His hands shake from the copious amount of coffee he’s had, but he continues to write. For the past few days he’s been writing a story about a girl lost in a big city because someone gave her the wrong map. He writes and writes, but none of it turns out the way he wants it to. He sighs heavily and puts his pen down, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Josh steps outside, squinting while looking up at the sky even though it’s littered with dark clouds. “Hey dude, it’s about to start storming. Do you wanna come in? I’ll get you another cup of coffee.” He chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. Tyler smiled and nodded. Josh looked really cute today. 

It was Josh’s break so they sat at a small two top table, huddled over steaming cups of coffee. After a few minutes of watching the rain gently tap against the cafe windows, Josh broke the silence. “What have you been writing about? If you don’t mind me asking, I mean.” Tyler’s eyes widened with surprise. They’d known each other for almost a year now, and they had never talked about what he wrote. “Uh, well-- it’s kind of dumb. I don’t know why I keep writing it, it just keeps getting worse and worse.” “I doubt that, Tyler. You’ve seemed so into it for the past few days and you’ve had like, a million cups of coffee. That means it HAS to be good.” Josh said while smiling. “So really, what are you writing about?” “I started - or tried at least, to write a story about a girl lost in a big city, like New York or something. It’s a dumb story idea, I know, but sometimes when I sit out on the patio I watch as people walk by and try to make stories about them. And one day this girl was stumbling around, super confused, holding a map while trying to find her way around in Columbus.” Josh nodded. “I don’t think that’s a dumb story idea, and maybe some day you’ll let me read it. I know that it’ll be great.” Tyler blushed, shewing Josh away playfully. “We’ll see. Maybe one day I’ll show you one of my stories. Once they’re good enough.” They both drank their coffee in unison, and laughed. “Hey, have you ever tried writing songs?” Josh asked. “Yeah, very briefly. I kind of enjoyed it but I feel like my lyrics are trash. Maybe one day when I’m confident enough I’ll try again.” “Well, I hope you try to get back into it. You have a pretty voice so I bet you’d be a good singer too. I can play the drums, maybe we could start a band.” Josh said, winking afterwards. (Now let me tell you; that had Tyler SHOOK.)

Before either of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by Josh’s manager. “HEY, you two love birds! Josh needs to get back to work.” Josh giggled and quickly stood up, stretching before he went back behind the counter. “We’re just bros!” Tyler said jokingly. 

He really doesn’t know if they’re just bros, though. Josh is pretty darn cute.

+

That evening, Tyler went home feeling giddy, and infatuated. Sadly, he still lives with his parents. So literally any time there is even a slight change in his mood, his mom or his brother Zach attack him with accusations and questions. Like last month, when Josh had just changed his hair color, it made Tyler really excited. It was yellow, and Tyler loves yellow. So when he got home, beaming, his mom was suspicious. “Have you been smoking weed again with those kids from down the street?” “Mom, Jesus christ, no. That was three years ago, just let it go, okay? They pressured me into it.” His mother gasped. “TYLER. Do not say the lord’s name in vain! How many times to I have to tell you, child?” 

So naturally, the second he stepped inside and before he could even slip one of his shoes off, Zach stared at him from the couch, glaring. “So, what are you so happy about today?” Tyler rolled his eyes. “I finally feel like my newest story is coming together, is all.” He lied. He’s not good at lying. Zach eyed him suspiciously, only sighing in response. 

Tyler trudged up the stairs, and flopped onto his bed. After staring at the ceiling for a while he began to think. ‘Wait. I have known Josh this whole time and I don’t even have his number. Should I ask for his number? Oh god. What if he thinks I’m trying to flirt with him? Wait. I AM trying to flirt with him. Is he into dudes? And if he is, would he even be into me? Okay, okay. Calm down. Ask for his number tomorrow. Tomorrow? Yes. Tomorrow.’

+

Before Tyler knew it, it was tomorrow. 

Instead of sleeping in until noon and moping around the house, he decided to get up early and find something decent to wear. He wanted to look good for Josh. After what felt like a million outfit combinations later, he was somewhat satisfied. Instead of his usual black shirt and black jeans, he sported a pink button up shirt and black shorts. His legs felt naked. 

When he arrived at the cafe, Josh was leaning over the counter with his hands underneath his chin, watching a very affectionate couple feed each other a muffin. He looked disgusted, but entertained at the same time. Tyler plopped down on the stool in front of him, blocking Josh’s view. “Oh, hey ty guy, what are you doing here so early today?” Tyler laughed nervously while shrugging his shoulders as a small blush crept across his face. That was an unexpected nickname. Josh noticed the pink rise in his cheeks and smiled. “Eh, I dunno. I figured that you’d love to hang out with me, the AMAZING Tyler Joseph for a while before I become a hermit and write for hours.” Josh giggled, turning around to start washing some mugs. “Hmm, I see. Want some coffee?” Tyler thought for a moment. “Actually, not today. I think I wanna mix it up a little bit. Are you doing anything on your next break?” Josh almost dropped the mug he was washing with excitement. “I’m always free,” Josh smiled, trying to keep it cool. “And my break actually starts now. What do you have in mind?” Tyler bit his lip nervously, thinking. “Do you wanna grab some ice cream or something? I’ll pay.” Josh’s face lit up like the sun, and after dropping all of the mugs into a bin, he ran towards the back, yelling over his shoulder “oh HELL yes. I’ll take free ice cream any day.” 

 

Two hours later, Tyler and Josh are walking around in a park eating the last of their ice cream, oblivious to the fact that Josh was supposed to be back at work over an hour ago. They talk about everything. Their families, their hobbies, where they live, everything. Tyler loves hearing about how much Josh admires his sisters and brother, and Josh loves hearing Tyler talk about how he plays the ukulele. Josh noticed Tyler’s outfit, and told him he thought he was ‘cute as a button’. Tyler blushed profusely once again. They are at peace together, and they feel safe. Tyler never really talks to anyone, but he talks to Josh. 

When they realize what time it is, Tyler laughs at Josh as he yells “my boss is going to FUCKING KILL me.” But it’s okay, because Josh was laughing too, as they ran back to the cafe, hardly able to breathe by the time they reached the door. Josh had a smile that was so big Tyler thought his face was going to fall of. He loved it. “I had a really good time. Thank you, Tyler.” Tyler nodded in agreement. “We should do this more often. We could get dinner next time maybe?” He asked nervously. “That would be SICK.” Josh replied. “Hey, could I have your number? I meant to ask you the other day.” Josh said. Tyler breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful that he didn’t have to ask first. They exchanged numbers quietly, and then said goodbye. 

Then, Tyler felt like his soul nearly slipped out of his body when Josh leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, scurrying away afterwards.


	2. Tacos and stars?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taco bell and gayness are involved in this chapter, of course, just like every other Joshler fanfic.

Tyler has been at the cafe every day since Josh kissed him on the cheek, and instead of silently writing for hours, he has been talking to Josh. He’s hardly written anything the past few days, and he supposes it’s because he’s happy. He usually only writes stories when he’s sad. 

Today, hardly any customers have come in so Josh and Tyler have been sitting together for a few hours, messing around with the stack of Jenga blocks that the coffee shop stores in a small cabinet. They haven’t knocked the stack over in a while, and the game is getting intense. Tyler squints his eyes and licks his lips in concentration as he carefully slips one of the wooden blocks from its place, slowly stacking it on top. “Hey, Josh it’s your turn.” Tyler said after a moment, unaware that Josh was staring at him, full of admiration. “Oh, s-sorry, you’re just really cute when you concentrate.” Josh said as he fidgeted around with his fingers nervously. Tyler giggled and leaned back in his chair, smiling. “Well.. you look cute like, all the time.” Tyler stuttered out. “Pshhh, doubt that.” Josh said as he stood up to wipe down some tables. 

+

‘I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna text him.’ Tyler thought as he sat on the couch. He pulled out his phone and started a new message. Josh hadn’t texted him yet because he was nervous, but Tyler didn’t know that. He took a deep breath and began typing. ‘Hey, do you wanna grab something to eat tonight? I’ll buy ;)” He sent it without even thinking, cursing at himself afterwards. ‘I’m such a fucking dipshit! Is he going to think that I’m asking him on a date? AM I asking him on a date?’ Seconds after the text was sent, the little typing bubble popped up and Tyler eyed it nervously. 

Josh : sounds good dood. Where and when ??

Tyler : hmm.. Uh what kind of food do u like lol

Josh : literally anything. I like tacos

Tyler : TAcO . TACOBELL

Josh : YES

Tyler : 7 tonight. Tacobell. Sound good?

Josh : Perfect. I’m paying tho. And I’m picking u up

Tyler : FINeeee.

+

Tyler paced around his room fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, as he waited for Josh to arrive. When the doorbell rang, he fled down stairs and flung the door open, hoping to get there before his parents only to trip and fall on top of Josh, sending them both tumbling to the ground. They both stayed there for a moment, wheezing and laughing, laying on top of each other on his porch. Tyler looked up from Josh’s chest and stared at him for a moment, realizing how close they were. Josh’s heart melted as he looked down at him, laughing. A piece of Tyler’s hair had flopped down into his face when he fell, and Josh reached up to stick it back in place, the both of them blushing as he did so. They stood up and brushed themselves off, still laughing. “Did I crush you? Are you okay? Oh my god I’m so sorry.” In between breaths. “Nah, you’re good. I don’t mind you being on top of me anyways.” Josh said, winking. Before Tyler could even react, Josh quickly grabbed something off of the ground behind him and held it out to him, shaking slightly. It was a bouquet of daffodils, wrapped with a red bow. Tyler’s favorite flower and color. Tyler’s eyes widened as he took them in his hands, admiring the yellow and white colors and the sweet smell. “T-thank you, Josh. You didn’t have to do that.” Josh only replied with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders, and he led him to his car. And of course, since Josh was such a gentleman, he opened the door for Tyler. “Why thank you, kind sir.” Tyler said as he got in, buckling his seatbelt. As the turned off of his street, Tyler had begun to wonder how Josh knew what his favorite flowers and color were. Before he could ask, they pulled into the parking lot of the glorious restaurant and they both grinned and ran inside, ordering their food and sitting at a small table facing the windows. They really like sitting near windows.

After eating their tacos in silence for awhile, Tyler began chuckling to himself. “Why are you laughing?” Josh asked. “This is just, so damn romantic. Taco Bell and flowers. We might as well go stargazing afterwards.” 

+

Twenty minutes later, They were parking in a deserted field and Josh was pulling a blanket out from his trunk. They laid down, a generous amount of space between them as they looked up at the sky. “You can move closer, Tyler. I won’t bite.” “Okay okay,” Tyler said sighing jokingly as he rolled over to get closer to him. They were squished against each other at this point, and they just quietly looked up at the stars together. “How did you know that I like daffodils? And the color red?” Tyler asked. “One day, a few months ago, someone had put little vases of them on each table at work and I remembered you said that daffodils were your favorite flower. And I noticed that you wear red stuff a lot, and you always use a red pen when you write.” Josh said as he focused on the sky, occasionally glancing at Tyler. They slowly laced their fingers together, resting their hands between them. “I-I didn’t know you paid that much attention.” Tyler said. “I always have. I’ve always been fascinated with you, since the first day you started coming to the cafe.” Tyler was shaking now, full of admiration and anxiety. “Why?” he asked. “Because, I know it sounds cheesy or whatever, but you’re that type of person who turns heads when you walk into a room. I know that you think you’re invisible, but you aren’t. You move very gracefully- most of the time at least, and your voice is soft and nice. And you’re just a genuine and caring person. I feel like you radiate comfort, and like, warmth. I just like it.”

Tyler smiled the biggest smile he had in a long time, so big that his face hurt. 

“Thank you.” 

“Why thank me? It’s all true.” Josh said.

“My family doesn’t pay attention to me very often. And when I do get attention it’s mostly negative, I guess. My parents don’t like me because I’m not wanting to go to church all the time, and I don’t really want to play basketball constantly like I used to. I just don’t think they’re very proud of me, is all.” At this point they were facing each other, their faces so close their noses were almost touching. “I appreciate you, ty. Don’t forget that.” Tyler’s breath hitched in his throat and tears began to brim in his eyes. The both of them slowly filled the small space in between them as their lips met, kissing only for a moment. It was tender and sweet, and Tyler felt like he mattered. For the first time in a long time. 

And Josh wanted him to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHAHHHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMmmmm Coffee shops and joshler. Two of my favorite things.
> 
> Edit : WOah more people have read this than I thought! I don't really think I'll have a regular schedule for updating this story, I'll just add more when I have time. It's most likely going to be pretty random and all over the place so I apologize.


End file.
